sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Emeka Gibson
)]] Name: Emeka "Meka" Gibson Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: African history and culture, slam poetry, reading poetry, politics, Black Lives Matter, sociology, drawing and photography, debate team (Captain) Appearance: '''Emeka stands at 5'10" and weighs around 140 pounds. This makes him thin, but not too slim. He has some light muscles on his arms due to a regular exercise regimen, and is a bit broad-shouldered. He is African-American, with medium-dark brown skin and dark brown eyes. His face is pointed, with a flat nose and sharp cheekbones. His hair is styled in small dreads and reach about chin length. He has a thin mustache and a trimmed goatee. He has a stud in his left ear. Emeka's style of clothing is generally casual. He likes to wear jeans, hooded sweatshirts, and sweaters in colder weather, usually without any large logos or designs on them, and usually under a black tweed jacket. In warmer weather he will wear khaki shorts and collared shirts with the sleeves rolled. He also likes to wear sweater vests over collared shirts and khaki pants when he needs to dress a little more professionally. He is a fan of Converse brand sneakers and owns several pairs of the shoes, although most of them are worn down and have holes. Meka also tends to wear threaded bracelets on his wrists and a grey flat cap. On the day of the trip, Meka was wearing a grey flat cap, a grey hoodie, khaki pants, and a black tweed blazer jacket. He is also wearing red sneakers and a few multicolored threaded bracelets on his wrists. '''Biography: Emeka Gibson was born December 5, 1999 to Marshall Gibson and Adanna Adebayo in Chattanooga, Tennessee. His father is African-American and is a professor of Sociology at the University of Tennessee at Chattanooga. His mother emigrated from Nigeria when she was a teenager. She works as a chemist for a pharmaceutical company. Emeka has a younger sister, Ekene, who is currently eight years old. Emeka's home life was fairly normal growing up. His parents were highly educated and worked long hours, but made sure to have a good relationship with him and his sister. Emeka's parents stressed the value of a good education, so Emeka always had to make sure that his grades never fell below A average. This caused him to feel stressed out at times, usually resulting in periods and moments of lethargy and inactivity, although he tries his hardest to maintain his GPA. As a child, Emeka was very curious and liked to learn. His mother wanted her children to share in her Nigerian heritage, aside from having Igbo names. Adanna would try to return home to Nigeria every year to see her family, and would bring back toys and books for her children to help them learn about her culture. When her children were older, Adanna would bring them to Nigeria with her, allowing them to see the country and culture up close. Emeka was raised to speak English and Igbo as a child and is fluent in both languages. This caused Emeka to become interested in African history, so he found himself reading books on the subject. In school, Emeka was a cheerful and likable kid. He liked to make people happy and gained many friends as a result. He always did well in his classes and tried to stay out of trouble if he could. Emeka did find himself getting drawn to helping kids getting bullied, and would often fight bullies if he saw them picking on anyone. He did this because his father taught him to stand up for those being oppressed, and he felt this was a chance to do that. Getting into fights did get him in some trouble with his parents, so Emeka chose to solve conflicts with words instead of violence. If things get a little insane, he usually tries to have an authority figure step in to ensure things don't escalate too far. As he got older, Emeka also started to get into poetry. He enjoyed reading poetry and doing poetry writing exercises in school and would try to write his own poetry. He tends to find himself drawn to poets of color and from other marginalized groups, mostly because he finds their writing styles more in line with his own and more socially relevant. In high school, he discovered slam poetry after finding some videos online. He started to get more into slam, practicing memorizing words and learning how to deliver them with impact. This allowed him to work on his oratory skills and become a good speaker. He likes to post videos online of his slam poetry under the moniker "Meka," a nickname his family and many of his friends use to refer to him. His videos are modestly popular within slam groups, although he has not reached the level of attention he would like his slam poetry to reach. Meka's father is a very politically active individual, supporting various democrat campaigns and following news on political movements and events. Meka and his sister often listened to their father give lectures about various political issues, ranging from immigration to environmental awareness. This caused Meka to become fairly opinionated. His views are generally textbook liberal, and provide material he uses in his slam videos. Meka also gained an interest in sociology after sitting in one of his father's lectures. This also provides a subject he uses in his slam poetry, but is also something he enjoys reading about in his spare time. In the last few years, he got very involved in the Black Lives Matter (BLM) movement, participating in BLM marches and events and creating BLM-inspired slam pieces online. Because of this, Meka is a very outspoken individual and will try to argue a point if he believes in it, much to the ire of those who hold different opinions than him. In high school, Meka also developed a fondness for drawing and photography. Meka noticed how often he would doodle while trying to gather his thoughts, and tried to develop this skill. He isn't the best artist, but likes to use blend art with his writing. This mostly involves writing his poetry in unique art forms or mixing text with art. He borrowed an old camera from his mom and tried to also use photos to go along with some of his poetry. He prefers to take pictures of urban settings or that play in with his heritage, trying to blend them together. He likes to publish his work online but also share it with his friends. He prefers to use his mom's old camera, but he's also saving up for a new camera. Meka's home life is decent. Now that he is getting ready to leave for college, his family is preparing for the next phase of his life. Meka is particularly close to his father. Meka and Marshall share similar opinions on issues and like to debate subjects. Meka and his mother get along, although she's closer to his sister than with him. Meka and Ekene get along well, although Ekene does sometimes pester Meka when he doesn't need disturbance. Adanna also makes sure her family stays healthy, keeping them all on a healthy diet and ensuring they get exercise regularly. This generally means family jogs in the afternoon and trips to the gym twice a week. Meka doesn't mind these family events and generally makes time for them. In his senior year of high school, Meka regularly places in the A-B Honor Roll. He tends to do best in English and Social Studies courses. He also does well in Math and Science, something that is helped by his mom who uses her background as a chemist to help him study. He is also involved in the Debate Team at Hunter High, something that allows him to practice his oratory skills and argumentative skills. He was elected Debate Team captain in his senior year and has tried his best to lead the team to success in competitions. He tends to get along with artistic kids and politically active kids, particularly other students of color. His only enemies tend to be more conservative students, particularly any racist and alt-right students around. He tends to get into verbal spars with these students and tries whatever he can to avoid physical conflicts as he doesn't feel confident in physical fights. When he goes to college, he plans on double majoring in African and African-American Studies and English. Meka hopes to be a teacher one day, and is aiming on getting a Ph.D. He hopes to become a scholar of African and African-American Studies and teach it at the university level. He also hopes to become a published writer, whether it be for his poetry or for scholarly work. He's started to send a few of his poems out to various literary publications and websites, getting some of his work published online. He's looking to find more writing programs and groups to join in college and hopes to take some retreats in the future. Advantages: Meka is very intelligent and rational. He likes to stand up for those who are disadvantaged and can make many friends. He is also quite healthy due to his mom's exercise regimen. Disadvantages: Meka can be quite outspoken and some of his opinions may get on the nerves of others. He doesn't like to get into physical conflicts and may not handle physical conflicts well if he gets into them. He can also get stressed if overwhelmed, which results in him feeling lethargic and may be troublesome if he's too overwhelmed on the island. Designated Number: Male Student No. 015 --- Designated Weapon: Broken hunting bow Conclusion: You know, I was hoping this weapon would go to somebody that lent themselves to a joke about how they too were broken before the game even started. Instead, it ends up in the hands of Mr. Rational and Principled. If I may say: lame. - Jim Greynolds The above biography is as written by Laurels. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] )]] Handled by: 'Laurels '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Claudeson Bademosi 'Collected Weapons: ' Broken hunting bow (assigned weapon) 'Allies: 'Dolores Upton, Ariana Moretti, Rhonda Lawson 'Enemies: 'Quinn Abert, Claudeson Bademosi 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Emeka was relatively nonplussed by his initial appraisal of his low chances- he determined to focus on finding productivity in his possibly final days. He woke near the entrance to the waterfalls cave, and investigated inside. Somebody screamed, somebody else was crying, Meka cautiously let himself be known, offering assistance. He found them further within the cave, along with Dolores Upton. Everyone revealed what the terrorists had given them, and at least some of them seemed hopeful enough that Meka could begin to brainstorm a plan of attack out loud. Everyone had people they wanted to find, friends, or perhaps people who could get them off island somehow. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Emeka, in chronological order: V7 Pregame: *Hell You Talmbout *Black Box Ice Box *What Kind of Person Do You Want to Be? The Trip: * Room 702: I Hope The Breakfasts Are Free * Harriet Tubman's Lantern V7: * And I saw, from eyes that were not mine. And I felt, with a fear I could not reason. *Two Hearts *"...we must try until it kills us." *Even Jesus got his crown in front of a crowd *Someone's Watching *The Chemicals Between Us Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Emeka Gibson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students